sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Rodney Saulsberry
|birth_place = Detroit, Michigan, U.S. |death_date = |death_place = |occupation = Voice-over artist, actor, vocalist, announcer, author |yearsactive = 1979–present |spouse = |children = 1 }} Rodney Jerome Saulsberry (born July 11, 1956) is an American voice-over performer, actor, vocalist, announcer and author, known for his voice work on commercials (Twix, Zatarain's), his three books (You Can Bank on Your Voice, Step Up to the Mic and "Rodney Saulsberry's Tongue Twisters and Vocal Warm-Ups" and the voice of Joseph Robbie Robertson on the animated TV series Spider-Man.Bob Souer interviewFlorian, John. "When Preparation Meets Opportunity,You Get Luck", 2009 Born in Detroit, Michigan, Saulsberry is a University of Michigan graduate. His first R&B album Rodney Saulsberry produced two Billboard-charting singles, "I Wonder" and "Look Whatcha Done Now". Movie and television soundtrack vocal performances *2011 Paranormal Activity 3 "Who Do You Love" (Writer, performer) *2010 The Bold and the Beautiful "Miracles" (Writer, Performer) *2010 The Bold and the Beautiful "I Like It Girl" (Writer, performer) *2010 The Bold and the Beautiful "I Gotta Lot of Friends" (Writer, performer) *2010 The Bold and the Beautiful "Love In Your Heart" (Writer, performer) *2010 Just Another Day “Better Than Before” (Writer, performer) *2009 Adventureland “I Need to Know” (Writer, performer) *1999 Michael Jordan: An American Hero “I’m So Glad You’re Mine” (Writer, performer) *1988 Midnight Crossing “Alone” (Writer, performer) *1998 Prince of Egypt “Playing with the Big Boys” (Background vocals) *1997 Sprung “We Are Love” (Writer, performer) *1994 The Lion King “Hakuna Matata” (Background vocals) *1994 The Lion King “Circle of Life” (Background vocals) *1994 I’ll Do Anything “I’ll Do Anything” (Background vocals) *1992 Night and the City “Love Doesn’t Matter “ (Performer) Films, TV and audio As an actor, his films include The Philadelphia Experiment (1984), Tango & Cash (1989), and the animated feature The Invincible Iron Man (2007). His voice work includes audiobooks and numerous movie trailers (How Stella Got Her Groove Back, Finding Forrester, Crooklyn). He narrated the documentary Ax Handle Saturday: 50 Years Later (2010), "Michael Jackson: Life of a Superstar" (2009), Andy Bobrow's mockumentary The Old Negro Space Program (2004), a satire on Ken Burns' Baseball (1994), and the Marvin Gaye E! True Hollywood Story (1998)."An Interview with Rodney Saulsberry", 2004. Currently, Rodney is the radio announcer voice for the New Orleans Pelicans Basketball Team 2012 Season. Upscale Magazine regarded Saulsberry as "a voice to be reckoned with", while Black Enterprise magazine labeled him "the voice of choice for behind-the-scenes-narration."Black Enterprise On television, he has been seen in various guest-star roles, including the recurring role of Anthony on The Bold and the Beautiful (1987) Law & Order: LA (2010) Taxi (1978), M*A*S*H (1972), Gimme a Break! (1981), 227 (1985), Hill Street Blues (1981), Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman (1993), Without a Trace (2002) and Monk (2002). He was a series regular in the role of Jeff Johnson on Capitol (1982).TV/film credits Saulsberry, who has composed original music for several productions, created the film, television and commercial music placement website, Tomdor Music, in the fall of 2011.Tomdor Animation *''The Little Engine That Could'' - Freight Train *''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters'' - Ufwapo *''The Animatrix: Matriculated'' - Chyron *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' - Additional voices *''Duckman'' - Additional voices *''The Invincible Iron Man'' - James "Rhodey" Rhodes *''Minoriteam'' - Fasto *''Skeleton Warriors'' - Additional voices *''Spider-Man'' - Joe "Robbie" Robertson *''Static Shock'' - Phillip Rollins/Sparky *''Xyber 9: New Dawn'' - Willy Video games *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation: Hard Evidence'' - Everett Brower *''Driver: Parallel Lines'' - Bishop *''G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra'' - Heavy Duty *''Grand Theft Auto V'' - The Local Population *''Grey's Anatomy: The Video Game'' - Richard Webber *''Scarface: The World is Yours'' - *''SOCOM 4: U.S. Navy SEALs'' - Wells *''Star Trek: Starfleet Command III'' - Klingon Officer #2 Public appearances Saulsberry has performed on the television variety show Soul Train and was the announcer for the 34th NAACP Image Awards and the 2003 Essence Awards. He was a guest presenter at the first annual Voice 2007 in Las Vegas and a featured speaker and panelist for two consecutive years at Voice Coaches Expo in Schenectady, New York. He has taught his voice-over workshop in various locations around the country that include, New York, Chicago, Nashville, Las Vegas and Los Angeles. He has also been a guest lecturer for the Theatre Department at Western Michigan University, California State University, Northridge and the Black Theatre Festival in Winston-Salem. Saulsberry has appeared at several book-signing events, including Borders and Barnes and Noble, and he is a regular featured panelist and workshop instructor for the SAG Foundation in support of the Don LaFontaine Voice-Over Lab. Rodney was a guest on the web series VO Buzz Weekly where he performed his motivational R&B single, "Miracles" from his album, "Better Than Before."Webinfo Portal Discography ;Solo Albums Rodney Saulsberry (Allegiance) (1984) Produced by Stanley Clarke Better Than Before (Tomdor) (2008) Produced by Rodney Saulsberry Crazy About Your Love (GFI Records) (2014) Produced by Rodney Saulsberry Awards In 2012, Saulsberry received a second nomination from the 44th NAACP Image Awards committee in the category of Outstanding Actor in a Daytime Drama Series for his role of Anthony on "The Bold and the Beautiful". In 2011, Saulsberry received a nomination from the 42nd NAACP Image Awards committee in the category of Outstanding Actor in a Daytime Drama Series for his role of Anthony on The Bold and the Beautiful. Saulsberry played the lead role in the Academy Award-winning short film Violet (1981). See also *Ford High School (Detroit, Michigan) References External links * * * * *NPR: "Voice-Over Biz with Rodney Saulsberry" *Rodney Saulsberry's YouTube channel *Voice Over Times *Voice Chasers *Voice Coaches Expo Category:1956 births Category:Living people Category:University of Michigan alumni Category:Male actors from Detroit Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American male voice actors Category:African-American male actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male soap opera actors